Talk:Cultist Milthuran
Skills confirmed with SoC. (T/ ) 13:36, 19 May 2006 (CDT) It's possible to kill this boss in about 20 seconds with only 2 henchmen (Tank and Healer), using Backfire, Empathy and Spiteful Spirit.. and other such skills. Surprised ANet put this boss so close to the entrance of Aurios! Not sure if this is appropriate info for article, if someone else thinks it is, put it in. --Immure 09:28, 20 July 2006 (CDT) This Boss is solo farmeble for the build contact me on my talk -- Tomoko :It's no secret. Solo Milthuran by pulling his group back near the Luxon res shrine. The priest there has more than enough power to keep you healed while you dispatch the boss and his henchies. -Gares 13:33, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::I believe the ease with which you can solo him is well offset however by his abysmal drop rates. I've killed him 150 times (I'm keeping count) attempting to get Milthuran's Staff. So far I've looted one gold, three purples, five scrolls, and more cloth than I can count - but no staff. That averages to a 3.3% chance of a scroll, a 2% chance of a purple item, a 0.7% chance of a gold item and an even lower chance of a green. Not really the stuff farming is made of. -- Sunyavadin 05:44, 7 August 2006 (BST) :::I haven't a clue about this area yet but since it appears to me that he is near the entrance and easy to kill immediately upon zoning in, it might not be surprising that he has poor drop rates. He will have such drop rates if he's the first or among the first things you kill. That, and maybe the npcs are stealing your loot (if you use them). --Vortexsam 23:49, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Nope, he's not a boss who needs henchies to kill, just run in, hit him with Spiteful Spirit, Insidious Parasite, Suffering, Defile Enchantments, and Desecrate Enchantments, in that order, and he's often dead before you reach the end of the combo. I was pointing out, as you observed, that his proximity to the entrance likely accounts for his poor drop rates in order to prevent farming of such an easy target. -- Sunyavadin 05:51, 7 August 2006 (BST) :::it only took me maybe 10 times, tops, to get a staff. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:27, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I got Sskai's sword on the first go, the next 20 runs didn't give anything though >< — Skuld 00:29, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Yep, contrary to popular belief, percentage chances are just that - chances. It's quite possible for 100 people in a row to get an item with a 1% drop rate, or for nobody to ever get an item with a 99% drop rate. -- Sunyavadin 12:08, 7 August 2006 (BST) ::::::It's been a while since I got his staff (I only farm one green for my collection unless a guildie needs something), but I think it only took 5 or 6 times, but I did get some gold scrolls though, so that was a bonus. You can also pull Geoffer Pain Bringer back to the Luxon priest, but it took me 50+ times to get his shield (about 10 kills in a row). I'd love to see the drop algorithm for boss green drops. -Gares 07:13, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::: I got a warning from the game when farming him with my warrior. It's really easy. 2 weeks ago he dropped his staff in the second try. Then I farmed him until the warning showed up after the ~10th run. Today I came back and he dropped his staff again - in the 5th try after there were some really bad tries without any loot. Because of the current scroll weekend, he dropped a lot of scrolls (2 gold and 2 blue in about 10 tries) and he also dropped 7 Bolts of Linen at once (I don't know if the normal deathhand cultist do, so someone should confirm this for the deathhands and maybe add this to their drop list). I think you shouldn't continue farming him after the warning. I'm sure they didn't add this warning just to stop players from farming. -- numma_cway 12:02, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::: It seems to me that you have to kill him without help from the Luxons. If I remember right, whenever he dropped his staff, I killed him alone. So he dropped his staff again today (I completed Hell's Precipice mission and bonus the first time between this and my last comment here). -- numma_cway 05:24, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::: I'll now start some farming analysis HERE. -- numma_cway 10:18, 14 September 2006 (CDT) I got this staff twice. First it was for personnal use, took me a while, like maybe 20 runs. Just recently I went back to get the staff for money, and I got it on the second run. I always pulled him to the shrine. Note that the first time I had to stop running him completely after the 10th or so run, because of the decreased drop rate. Unbound 20:18, 12 March 2007 (CDT) There's absolutely no need for a special build. He's easy to farm with almost ANY build. -- numma_cway 13:07, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Drops Bolt of Cloth Do bolts of cloth need to be included in his drops, since all monsters in factions have an chance of dropping some sort of crafting material? I'm going to remove it until someone thinks otherwise